


Old School Flirt

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Brief mistaken identity over text message, Continuation of a snippet I posted to tumblr, Flirting, Getting phone numbers, Hinted Age Difference, Inigo as a dancer, Inigo as a university student, M/M, Mentions of drinking and bars, One Shot, Xander as a business man, accidental texting, alternate universe - modern AU, awakening names used, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: “You wouldn’t know how to flirt to save your life.” Severa proclaimed rather loudly, with a smirk directed at him.Inigo was out with friends when, to prove to them that he can flirt, asks the first stranger he talks to at the bar for their number. Said stranger is a handsome man named Xander.





	Old School Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow another story??? I'm very impressed with myself.
> 
> This story is a continuation of a snippet I posted to tumblr a little while ago. I kept having another scene in my mind and I wrote so much that I decided to post the entire fic here. I hope you all enjoy this. I loved writing the scenes and having Inigo and Xander flirt is just so much fun!!! 
> 
> Note: I know that asking strangers for numbers can have a negative connotation. It's brief in this story however if that is something that makes you uncomfortable either skip the scene (it's in the first bit) or take care of yourself and don't read this fic. As always, your comfort is important and up to you!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments! Those always make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“You wouldn’t know how to flirt to save your life.” Severa proclaimed rather loudly, with a smirk directed at him.

Inigo frowned and swirled his cocktail (one of the specialties of the evening) and pouted. He had spent the last few days cramming studying between his dance practices and lessons. Midterms were around the corner and Inigo was feeling the mental burn eating away at his mind. This evening was supposed to be his down time, a break in not just his schedule, but everyone else’s schedules as well. Dinner and drinks were suggested as their outing and with Inigo coming into money thanks largely in part to a dancing scholarship he won, the guilt of spending a bit wasn’t weighing too heavily on his mind. So far, dinner had been wonderful (a new seafood restaurant close to the pier) and the bar picked for drinks was a quieter one, with posh tables and dim lights illuminating the space. Inigo was savouring his time chatting with Severa, Owain, Lucina, and Cynthia while coaxing Yarne to loosen up and not worry about studying.

That was, until they fell into the “relationship” talk. At first, it was a fun time of recalling terrible dates, or interests that never fully developed further. Lucina had just completed a story about some guy in her world history class not taking the hint she wasn’t interested (despite his insistent flirting) when Severa turned the tables on Inigo of all people.

“Isn’t this supposed to be quality friend time?” Inigo asked, taking a sip of his drink. “Not “attempt to roast Inigo” time?”

“Attempt?” Severa scoffed. “I roasted you dancer boy.” She leaned in with a gleam in her eyes. “Or did you not want to bring up that last date of yours?”

Inigo flushed a darker pink than his hair and attempted to swat at Severa, who smugly leaned back into the booth. “It isn’t that big of a deal.” Inigo muttered.

“Then it shouldn’t be a big deal to tell everyone.” Severa concluded.

Glancing around the table, Inigo saw Lucina shoot a sympathetic look and felt Yarne pat his arm. At least those two were on his side. Owain and Cynthia however, had leaned in, eyes sparking with a delight only listening to stories gave them.

“I don’t know what to say.” Inigo tried to downplay the entire event. “It wasn’t even really a date. I was out with a bunch of the cast for the dance I’m in and we ended up attempting to gather as many phone numbers from strangers as we could by flirting.”

“And you lost terribly.” Severa added. “I still have that text conversation.” She waved her phone.

“Oh…” Owain leaned into Severa. “Why wasn’t I privy to this conversation?”

“I wasn’t going to announce it to everyone.” Inigo protested. “It was just a silly little competition between my fellow dancers and I.”

“Silly, yet you look rather flushed.” Cynthia mused.

“Yeah, because all of you are ganging up on me.” Inigo protested.

“I’m not.” Yarne pointed out, almost offended.

“Okay.” Inigo mended. “You aren’t. Same with Lucina.” He then pointed to the rest of them. “However, you three are being the worst.”

“It’s what friends do.” Owain brightly pointed out. “It shows we love you Inigo.”

“Uh huh.” Inigo dryly muttered before standing up. “You know what, I’m going to buy another drink.”

He left the table, ignoring Severa pointing out he could just wait for one of the waiting staff to come around to their table. Inigo didn’t care that it was basically running away. There was no shame in a tactical retreat if it meant he got to live another day (or at least his dignity did). Sauntering over to the bar, Inigo flagged down one of the bartenders. There weren’t many people around, just a few scattered along the tables and a couple sitting at the bar. Inigo quickly ordered and went to pull his wallet out when he realised he had completely forgotten it at the table. Sighing, Inigo turned, an apology on his lips to the bartender, to get his wallet when someone came up beside him and set down a credit card that looked like the limit was non existent.

“I’ll pay for his order.” The owner of the card said, an older man’s voice, “And I’d like to order for myself.”

The man rattled off his order (some wine that Inigo couldn’t pronounce). Not that Inigo was paying attention to what the stranger was ordering. This was the cherry on top of his embarrassment sundae.

“I’m sorry. You don’t need to pay for my…”

Inigo took a good look at the man. He was older than Inigo, probably in his early thirties, and was wearing a suit that wasn’t just off the rack. The dark grey only accented the deep purple tie and was that a vest underneath? Inigo swallowed and followed the tie up to the face of the person. Slightly wavy blond hair with a high arch of eyebrows, and a regal nose met Inigo’s gaze. Inigo swallowed harshly. This man easily made more money than Inigo in a minute than he did in an hour. Also, despite his clothing, he fit in the setting so well. Meanwhile Inigo had a pair of jeans that were torn at the knees when he had scrambled into them too quickly after a rehearsal and a T shirt that he had stolen off of Owain with some sort of faded graphic design. Inigo’s hair wasn’t even properly combed after practice, just a mess of pink locks. It made Inigo want to tug at his hair and promptly disappear from the man’s sight.

“…and it’s really not a problem.”

Shit. The man was talking to Inigo and he had missed the first half. Inigo flushed and sat down at the barstool, needing something to stabilize his body. “Uh… okay.” Inigo agreed, hoping it made sense.

It must have, for the man smiled and sat down beside Inigo. His cologne was subtle and Inigo’s heart threatened to burst from his chest just by sheer proximity. How did someone so handsome exist in this world? Inigo felt like a gremlin in comparison.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” The man was still speaking to him, “what brings you here tonight?”

Inigo swallowed. It was one thing to pay for a stranger’s drink but another to start a conversation with them at a bar. Didn’t that hold a bunch of connotations and implications? Inigo was sure it did, but perhaps the man was just being polite to him.

“Just a break from dancing and school work.” Inigo replied. “I’m with my friends.” He pointed to the table but didn’t dare look back. No doubt when he returned he’d be ribbed for this too.

“Dancing?” The man asked as the bartender returned with their drinks.

“Uh, yes.” Inigo took his drink, his fingers touching the glass, but not picking it up. “Our practice for Arabian Nights is taking up most of my time.” Inigo then forced himself to pick the glass up. This was it. Most people didn’t want to hear him spill his life story.

“Arabian Nights?” The man’s voice was lit with curiosity and awe. “I’ve seen posters for the performance times. You’re in the cast?”

“Yes?” Inigo asked before he straightened up. “I mean yes, I am.”

“I’ve been thinking of going.” The man said with a smile.

“If you do I’m certain you won’t be disappointed.” Inigo confidently assured. “Ah, anyways, thanks for buying my drink…”

“Xander.” The man supplied. “I’m Xander. And you are?”

“Inigo.” He answered promptly. “It’s nice to meet you.” Inigo added.

This was the part where Inigo cut the conversation and left to sit with his friends again. He’d endure some ribbing and then hopefully the conversation would flow away from him. However, Inigo didn’t want to leave. There was something open about Xander, someone who automatically wanted to hear a bit about Inigo. It of course, could be pleasantries, but Inigo figured if Xander wanted to leave he would have already. So, Inigo kept himself seated and took a sip of his drink before talking.

“So, what brings you here?” He asked back.

“Business meetings around this area.” Xander answered. “My sister went to this bar a week ago and told me to check it out if I was in the area. Her suggestions are always spot on.”

Business. That was a given, but he also had siblings? “A sister?” Inigo prompted.

“Younger.” Xander concluded. “I’m the oldest. I have three other siblings. You?”

“Only child.” Inigo replied. “Unless you count my friends as honorary siblings.”

At the mention of his friends, Xander turned his head and lightly frowned. “I’m sorry. I’m not keeping you, am I?”

“Oh no,” Inigo quickly assured. “They can live without me.”

But perhaps this was Xander’s way of telling him to leave. Inigo swallowed and began to stand up when his last conversation with Severa floated in his head, about the lack of flirting. Inigo couldn’t go back to them without proof he had charmed a stranger. Sure, Xander was charming him without trying, but his friends didn’t need to know that. It was a bad idea, but the alcohol running through Inigo’s mind clouded his judgement.

“Wait. Before I go.” Inigo flushed. “Could I have your number?”

Xander blinked and the ensuing silence killed Inigo. He flailed and felt his cheeks heat up. How awkward. He worded that terribly. Inigo coughed. “I meant, you don’t have to give me your number, number. Just… a fake number is fine too.”

“May I ask why?” Xander didn’t sound upset.

“It’s just…” Oh Inigo had dug his own grave but he was going to drive into it head first anyways. “We were having a conversation about flirting and getting numbers and this would prove a point.”

Silence again. Then Xander set his wine glass down and turned to Inigo, gaze firm, before he gently reached out, like he wanted permission to touch Inigo’s hand. Inigo didn’t stop him and soon Xander carefully took Inigo’s hand into his own, turning so the palm was face up. Inigo’s heart was fluttering, the heat of the alcohol and Xander’s good looks overwhelming him. Then, Xander took a pen from his breast pocket and wrote down a string of numbers on Inigo’s palm. The pen tickled and with each stroke of the digits Inigo’s heart tightened. When Xander finished he capped the pen and tucked it away before turning Inigo’s hand over, but still held it.

“Is that what counts as flirting now a days?” Xander asked softly. “Getting a string of numbers?”

He sounded more amused than upset, but Inigo still flinched. “I’m sorry for asking such a strange request of you. I’ll just… be going.”

Xander then pulled Inigo’s hand closer and brought it to his lips. “I suppose I’m out of touch with the dating scene since I haven’t been on a date in a while, but for the record, that is my real number.”

“Oh…” Inigo couldn’t think with Xander’s lips so close to the back of his hand.

“Also,” Xander continued. “I suppose I’m a bit old fashioned when it comes to flirting, but best have something concrete so your friends believe you, right?”

He then kissed Inigo’s hand tenderly, lips slightly parted on the back of Inigo’s hand. Inigo froze on the spot, mind overloading as Xander pressed the kiss. His lips left too soon for Inigo’s liking and the spot felt hot. Xander then let go of Inigo’s hand and smiled a bit sheepishly.

“Was that laying it too thick?” He asked.

Inigo wished he had his voice to answer properly but all he could do was shake his head. “No… that was… fine.”

Then, with complete reluctance, Inigo turned to leave, wobbling over to the table. He didn’t even have to be close to see the smirks on their faces. Sitting harshly down Inigo curled his hand into a ball, but Cynthia leapt for it.

“Did he actually give you his number?” She demanded. “And that kiss!” She practically squealed.

“He did.” Inigo defended. “And don’t grab my hand.”

“What? You don’t want me contaminating the kiss?” Cynthia asked. “I want to see the number!” She pouted and proceeded to pry Inigo’s fingers open. “Oh… an actual phone number.”

“You should test it out.” Owain suggested with a grin.

“No way.” Inigo burned. “Why would I do that when we’re in the same space?”

“To see if he’s telling the truth.” Cynthia pressed.

“He could just not answer his phone.” Inigo protested.

“Come on, don’t be a chicken shit.” Severa frowned. “At least save the number.”

That Inigo could do. He carefully reached for his phone and put the number in, tentatively labeling the contact as “Xander”. He then pocketed it before anyone could do something like try to swipe his phone.

“Boo…” Severa frowned. “You should text him. Especially after that kiss.”

“Please don’t say it like that.” Inigo gaped. “It was just on the hand.”

“Still a kiss.” Severa concluded. “Text him. He has to be interested if he kissed you on the hand.”

“We barely talked for ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes was apparently enough to kiss your hand. Imagine what twenty minutes is worth.” Severa replied with ease.

Inigo tried to not scream, but his mind flashed at the words and imagery his brain cooked up. Scowling at his own mind betraying him, Inigo took a long sip of his drink, carefully tucking the memory away. It was a one time thing, surely, it wouldn’t happen again. Xander would forget about him and move along with his life. Just like Inigo would.

Right?

~

A week later Inigo was swamped with opening night for Arabian Nights. The entire show was going to run for the month with two sets of casts performing. Inigo loved the hustle, the crisp timing, the pressure of performing. He loved all the back stage adjustments and makeup. He loved the fluster and burn of performing nights, especially the opening night. While Inigo wasn’t in a major role, he had a lot of support to perform, which in itself was a stress.

Still, as their opening night ended and they all took a bow, Inigo couldn’t help but wonder if Xander was there. His number still sat unused in Inigo’s phone and every time Inigo scrolled through his contacts he had tried to muster up the courage to text Xander back. After that night, once he was home in his own apartment, Inigo had laid in bed and thought of what Severa had said. Surely Xander wouldn’t give his number out casually. That had to mean something, right? Inigo wasn’t sure and logic dictated that Xander had just taken pity on a poor university student who danced in his free time. That was the only explanation. Any thing else was simply hoping too hard. So, Inigo let his little fantasy of Xander showing up at reception play shamelessly in the realm of fantasy. That didn’t stop him from looking around the hall, glancing at the guests, hoping to see a flash of blond hair or those broad shoulders. It caused him a bit of trouble when his parents called on him, asking if he was paying attention. Inigo stammered out some excuse and continued with the reception.

Night after night of the show followed the same pattern. Inigo would try to stare out into the audience once they were all taking a bow, wondering if he could spot Xander in the mass crowding the darken room. He couldn’t and Inigo did his best to not let his heart fall. Of course, the obvious solution was to text Xander, but the words still slipped from his mind. It was safer to not text and make a fool out of himself.

So, Inigo stuffed his phone away and did his best to focus on their shows and when he wasn’t dancing he threw himself into homework.

“You’re working awfully hard recently.” Cynthia pointed out during one of their study sessions.

“Of course, I am.” Inigo answered crisply. “Dancing is eating up majority of my study time. I need to keep up with my homework and grades.”

“Right.”

She then had the audacity to give him a side eye glance and cough into her hand. Inigo ignored it (as well as the flush spreading up his cheeks) and turned back to their textbook. Thankfully Cynthia wasn’t Severa and she dropped the topic, though she did stare rather pointedly at Inigo’s phone when he pulled it out. Inigo also ignored that.

“Come on. I have our last show tonight.” Inigo pled. “And I’m not going to have any studying happen after. We’re having a cast party.”

That information caused Cynthia to perk up and focus on that. “Oh…” She drawled. “Going out somewhere?”

“Yes. We’re going to Four Leaf Clover.”

“That’s a great restaurant.” Cynthia tapped her hand on the textbook. “Have fun.”

Inigo nodded and the two of them finished up studying. Then, he rushed out and raced to the theatre, throwing on his costume for the last time. After a quick application of make up, thanks to practice and Severa’s tips, and Inigo was present at their pre show huddle, cheering when they finished their little pep talk.

Then, they went out, danced, gave the audience a show to remember. When the curtains fell, Inigo felt a burst of happiness swell deeply in his chest. Another show done. The high carried him all through changing, washing up, and heading to the restaurant. There, food was ordered, spirits high, and Inigo enjoyed himself, laughing with his fellow cast members.

As the night wore on, Inigo felt his mind grow fuzzier with each drink and each bite of food. Yawning, Inigo glanced at the time and froze. It was late. The buses were done and train stations were slowing down. Also, Inigo didn’t want to walk to a train station and wait. He also didn’t want to bother any of his fellow cast mates. Instead, Inigo grabbed his phone. He could text Owain for a lift. Quickly scrolling down his phone, Inigo tapped out a text message.

 **Inigo:** _Hey D &D dork, I’m at Four Leaf Clover’s. Come pick me up? I promise I’ll pay you back in food later._

Setting his phone down, as Owain sometimes answered slowly, Inigo decided to have one last bite of food before checking his messages. Reaching for a French fry, Inigo was about to take a huge glop of ketchup when his phone lit up. Inigo hastily stuffed the fry into his mouth and wiped the salt and grease on his jeans, picking his phone up, squinting at the message.

 **Owain:** _I’m sorry, may I ask who is this?_

Inigo laughed to himself and typed out a response.

 **Inigo:** _Are we playing this game now? I’ve drank too much. It’s Inigo. Can you come get me?_

Another message appeared immediately.

 **Owain:** _Very well. I’ll be there in ten minutes._

Smiling to himself, Inigo pocketed his phone and said his round of good byes to everyone. Then, Inigo settled his bill before grabbing all his things. Exiting the restaurant accompanied by the cheers and farewells of his cast mates, Inigo felt warm, high on their recent completion of another show and of good food and drink. Adjusting his bag, Inigo leaned against the front of the restaurant for a second before he saw an expensive car pull up and park. Inigo got comfortable and pulled his phone out to check if Owain had said anything else. However, before Inigo could unlock his phone he heard a soft cough. Inigo almost dropped his phone. He hadn’t seen Owain pull up, but perhaps he had parked somewhere else and walked over. That made sense. Parking around the restaurant’s front was always full and stopping on the road usually resulted in angry people despite the hour.

“Owain…” Inigo started, looking up.

He then froze.

It wasn’t Owain in front of him. It was Xander. Xander with his gorgeous blond hair and gorgeous face, and expensive clothes. He also smelt lovely which was a strange thing to immediately zone on, but considering Inigo smelt like greasy food and alcohol it felt like an important fact to point out. Inigo’s brain, through the haze of alcohol then kick started and Inigo jolted harshly into the land of being inebriated and panicked.

That wasn’t a good combination.

“X-Xander?” Inigo’s voice squeaked out. “What are you doing here?”

Xander raised an eyebrow. “You texted me? Asked me to pick you up? I admit, I’m rather surprised this is how you’re using my number but I can’t ignore someone in need. I’m more than happy to help.”

He texted him? Inigo gaped and hurriedly opened his phone, heart pounding. Staring at his recent text messages Inigo’s brain caught that he had, indeed, not texted Owain but Xander. There, on the top was Xander’s name and number. Not Owain’s.

Inigo wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. He had called Xander a… Inigo’s brain stopped working and he flushed, wanting to run away.

“I’m so sorry!” Inigo decided the best course of action was to babble something and then actually run away. “I meant to text… you know what? The details don’t matter. I’ll just… leave. Sorry to bother you and make you come out here…”

Inigo then tried to turn, but Xander gently touched his shoulder. “Inigo. I told you I don’t mind. I’m more than happy to help. I admit, hearing partial confirmation that you meant to text someone else helps paint a clearer picture of understanding. However, I’m here now. It’s all right. Let me take you home?”

The way Xander asked that last part made Inigo’s mind race in directions they weren’t meant to race towards. Xander meant it in a safe, practical way. Not an intimate way. Inigo’s brain was officially fried. This was the worst situation. He had mistaken his secret, never-going-to-go-anywhere crush as Owain. Accidentally. After a few drinks. Inigo had also not just texted him politely, but casually like he always did with Owain.

Was it too late to ask the ground to swallow him? Why was it waiting? Couldn’t it just… end his misery?

“Unless you find it undesirable for me to take you home?” Xander asked. “I could call a taxi for you?”

That was the smart choice. Inigo should say yes to the taxi.

“No!” Inigo blurted out instead. “It’s fine. You can… drive me home.”

Xander smiled and it made Inigo’s heart burst. “Excellent. Then, let’s get going.”

Right. Inigo stared at the expensive car and watched Xander open the passenger’s door like an honest-to-goodness gentleman (how did this man even exist?). Inigo wobbled inside and nearly melted into the soft seats and the warmth. Xander also had soft classical music playing and while that choice could turn some off, Inigo grew up dancing to classical music. A moment later Xander was inside.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.” Inigo wiggled into the seat. “You have a very nice car.”

“Thank you.” Xander’s voice was warm. “Where do you live?”

Inigo told Xander the directions and soon the car was off, smooth and powerful. Now that they were going Inigo didn’t know what to say to Xander, but thankfully Xander spoke.

“I enjoyed Arabian Nights. I admit, I should have checked the casting list. I went to a show with the other cast. I wanted to see you dancing.”

That was too much information for Inigo’s poor fried brain. Xander had went to the show and more importantly wanted to see him? Inigo gasped out and blushed hard.

“Y-You saw it?”

“Yes, it was enjoyable. I’m glad you suggested it. I haven’t seen live dancing in a long while.”

“O-Oh…” Inigo fumbled. “I’m… happy. We worked hard. In fact, I was at a cast party just now. We were celebrating our last show.”

“Such milestones should be celebrated.” Xander then took a smooth turn. “Other than dancing, everything else smooth with your life?”

“Yes!” Inigo managed to blurt out before the turn hit him. “Ugh… sorry…”

Inigo was not going to throw up or make a fool out of himself in Xander’s expensive car. He wasn’t. He wasn’t.

“Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m… I’m okay.” Inigo took a deep breath.

“Your place isn’t too far. We’ve almost arrived.”

Xander took another turn and Inigo noted he did it slower than the last one. The consideration sent flutters up Inigo’s spine. Familiar road passed and Inigo suddenly cursed his proximity to the restaurant. He wanted more time with Xander. There wouldn’t be another chance. Inigo was sure. He had made such a fool out of himself. Xander was being polite and while this was an accident it was still Inigo’s fault. Xander would then leave him and probably block his number. Inigo didn’t blame him. Inigo was a stranger and the way he texted Xander and somehow convinced him to feel enough pity to pick him up was a fluke.

“Here we are.” Xander pulled Inigo out of his thoughts. “How are you feeling?”

Inigo tried to thank Xander and undo his seatbelt, but he stumbled, his head spinning. “I’m…”

“One moment.”

Xander cut the car’s engine and Inigo panicked. This wasn’t bad. This was terrible. Horrible. He was somehow getting Xander to help him out of the car.

“Inigo?”

Xander’s hands were warm as he undid the seatbelt and hoisted Inigo out with ease. Inigo squeaked at the sudden movement and clung to Xander. Up close he could smell Xander closer and it sent a new wave of dizziness. Inigo tried to will his body to let go and stand up straight, but Xander was warm and smelt so good. Inigo then buried his face into Xander’s shoulder and the crowning moment of embarrassment hit him hard, but Inigo couldn’t stop himself.

“I got you.” Xander assured. “Keys? Apartment number?”

Inigo fumbled and managed to pull his keys out. “Number 515.”

“I’ll help you up.” Xander told Inigo.

The embarrassment consumed Inigo but at the same time he had Xander for a little while longer. If Inigo was only going to get this fleeting moment with Xander he supposed he should savour it for as long as he could.

Xander easily held Inigo’s weight and didn’t drop him, even when he unlocked the front door and entered the elevator. The low hum of the elevator lulled Inigo into closing his eyes, trying to not feel the jerk of the elevator in his stomach when they reached his floor. The jingle of keys echoed harshly in Inigo’s mind as Xander unlocked his front door. Inigo’s brain tried to think of his place was clean, but that was snuffed out by Xander jostling him as he opened the door.

“Sorry.” Xander’s voice was low in Inigo’s ear. “Do you have ibuprofen?”

“Mmm top shelf in the bathroom.” Inigo muttered.

More shuffling and the sound of the medicine clanging in the bottle. Inigo then heard water run and his tumbler, the one he used to hold his tooth brush, was pressed at his lips along with the ibuprofen. Inigo took the medicine and drank the water. Sleep hit him and soon Inigo was drifting off with ease, his mind ready to shut down.

He heard Xander’s voice in the back of his mind, but Inigo couldn’t make out any words. Something soft and warm was at his back and with Xander’s warmth at his front, Inigo felt sleep firmly take him. Holding on tightly to Xander, Inigo drifted off to sleep.

~

Inigo woke up to something warm and heavy pressed against his front. Groaning Inigo felt the fuzziness in his mouth and the dryness of his throat. However, his head only minorly hurt. Inigo needed more sleep and to brush his teeth. The needs clashed and Inigo was ready to just sleep more when he felt something shift beside him.

That woke Inigo up fully. There shouldn’t be anything else beside him. The evening might have been fuzzy, but Inigo remembered what he had done, the embarrassing text and the kindness of Xander. Perhaps one of his friends had let themselves in. Owain had a copy of his apartment key for security reasons…

That small reprieve was shattered mercilessly by reality. There, in his small twin bed, was Xander. Inigo nearly screamed except that would have been too much effort. Instead he tried to scuttle, but it was hard when Xander was literally holding him to his chest. All Inigo’s flailing accomplished was feeling Xander’s very hard and very firm chest and waking Xander up.

“Inigo? How are you feeling?”

“I’m… I’m… why are you still here?” Inigo squeaked out.

“You didn’t let go of my shirt. I tried to pry your fingers off but you have a surprisingly strong grip. I stayed the night. I hope you don’t mind.”

Inigo wanted to say “not at all” but he did mind. He minded that this was it. He had broken any possibility of seeing Xander again. He had made such a fool out of himself and Xander definitely thought he was strange.

“Inigo? Why are you crying?”

He was crying? That added another layer of embarrassment to Inigo’s fragile mind. Now Xander would think he was a strange, foolish person, who was also a cry baby.

“I-I’m sorry!” Inigo tried to stifle his tears. “It’s just… I messed up.”

“Drinking a bit too much in celebration is hardly a big mess up.”

The smart thing to do was let Xander believe that was why Inigo was upset. Saying nothing would end this embarrassment and let Inigo wallow in his mistake in silence.

“N-Not that.” Inigo ended up saying instead. “You must think I’m such an idiot. I texted you accidentally and then you took me home out of the kindness of your heart. Then, you took me up and helped me and I then forced you to stay the night because my unconscious grip is a death grip.”

Inigo’s words hit the air harshly as well as Inigo’s crying. He wanted to stop, but the situation weighed heavily in Inigo’s mind. Messing up so terribly was the crowning achievement of his idiocy and…

“I admit, this is rather unconventional.” Xander softly said. “I imagined we would have had a few proper dates before we ended up in bed together, but perhaps that’s too old school? I did admit I’m sort of out of touch with dating.”

What? Inigo swallowed and felt his tears slowly fade into hiccupping sobs. “I… what?”

Xander smiled and slowly brushed his hand along Inigo’s cheek. “I wanted to text you but you never gave me your number. I tried to find you at the show, but I picked the wrong date to go. I thought I had lost the potential of seeing you again but then you texted me. I admit, I had selfish reasons for coming out to drive you home. I wanted to see you again and see if perhaps you… wanted to try properly dating.”

Inigo couldn’t believe his ears. Xander was admitting he wanted to… “Say that last part again?”

“I…” Xander’s eyes then locked on Inigo’s firmly. “I want to try properly dating you. If you’ll let me.”

The words tingled down Inigo’s spine and he wanted to hear Xander say it again, but that could give the wrong impression, that he was hesitant. So, instead, Inigo took the initiative and pulled Xander into a warm hug. He so badly wanted to kiss Xander but his breath was terrible and Xander was old school. Not that Inigo minded. He wanted to be romanced, to be wooed.

“Yes. Yes, I want to date you. I want to do a proper date. Let’s go on a proper date.”

Warmth filled Xander’s face and Inigo’s heart skipped a beat when Xander touched his face, trailing his hands in Inigo’s hair. “We can figure out what we want to do later. For now, let’s be improper for a little while longer and stay in bed for a little longer.”

Xander didn’t need to tell Inigo twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Phone numbers: As a girl I know there is a negative connotation of strangers asking for your number, but in this case both Inigo and Xander are being respectful of each other's boundaries.


End file.
